


Birthday Savior: The Baker of the Sun

by thegorillaarchives



Series: Month of Banana Bread (June 2017) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Month of Banana Bread, loosely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: For the first day of the month of Banana Bread, the prompt was First. This is the story of Gorilla meeting Tom for the very first time as a last minute save for Adrien's birthday.





	Birthday Savior: The Baker of the Sun

It was Gorilla’s job to protect Adrien Agreste. That protection was a very general statement of his job. He was to drive Adrien, but also he would walk with him if he craved to stretch his legs. He was there for every photoshoot and cared for him every step. He kept him from breaking limbs or having his heart broken. The latter of that sentence was in total jeopardy today. 

Another birthday. Another birthday without his mother to be the gentle hand that kept the family together, another birthday where his father seemed to forget the occasion or make it so loosely the focus that it didn’t even feel important. Now Gorilla knew what tomorrow would be. Of course he knew, and he also knew that Gabriel Agreste was not planning to see his son or give him a gift. That’s why he went to the bakery at all.

They passed the bakery more often than most would assume when they were never aiming to pass it at all. It seemed that the universe was just pulling them to the bakery itself. All Gorilla could think is that he was more than happy to have seen the bakery constantly so he didn’t stumble to find a nice place for a sudden gift. Adrien was safely at home, and by schedule would be there for the time being. It gave Gorilla a chance to make it without worrying that something will happen while he is away.

The bakery itself is welcomingly warm. Gorilla shrugs off his coat and gloves, hanging them by the door for the time being. He walks to the counter, looking around. There was almost a yellow hue to the place this late in the afternoon when the sun was setting. He tilts back just a bit to look in the clear cases by his legs, but soon stops as he realizes that he would want some fresh. Only the best for Adrien’s birthday after all.

A bell was next to grab his attention. Gorilla was never the type to enjoy making much of a sound when not needed, but after another sweep of the place with his eyes, he realized he needed to call someone soon. He rang the bell then, a single touch sent the bell pealing with sound. And the one ring was enough to cause shuffling in the back as someone prepared to leave what they were doing before for now.

Then  _ he _ stepped through the door. Obviously a baker here, painted with flour and icing. Gorilla mentally floundered for a second as the man stepped even closer until only the counter was separating them physically. This man was nearly the same height as Gorilla himself who was first and foremost hired based on said size. But the intimidation that came from their heights was easily disregarded on the baker as his smile and warm eyes could ease even the most terrified of people. Gorilla had to look away from the physical representation of the sun before him.

“Welcome! What can I get you today?” the ray of sunlight commented. A pad seemed to appear when Gorilla looked back to him.

“Birthday. Tomorrow.” Gorilla replied rather shortly, his eyes constantly darting everywhere but the man he was giving his order to. Gorilla never had to make orders. He took them, usually without a word about it. He was painfully unused to this connection.

“So you want a cake? Any particular kind?” the man asked, turning a bit so his eyes weren’t directly on Gorilla. 

“A cake, yes. Not picky.” he struggles out, sliding a paper forward. The paper said in neat script ‘ Happy Birthday, Adrien ‘ “With that on it, yes?” His french was still a bit weak when it came to speaking aloud. It’s not like he could exactly ask any of the people usually around him to help with verbal communications. 

The distress seemed to be obvious to the baker as he smiles down to the note, nodding his head a bit. It was a tight fit in with their orders, but every child deserved a good cake for their birthday. He would push it forward. The man gives a nod to Gorilla. He writes something down fast and slides it to Gorilla.

It is his order and the amount he will pay. At the very end is scrawled his name.  _ Tom. _ Gorilla gives a partial smile and nods to the note. He pays quickly and gives a rough thank you. Tom in return grins at him and offers him a kind goodbye with a smile made of the stars themselves.

Tomorrow morning Adrien has a cake from his “father”, and Gorilla has a small pastry of his own from  _ Tom _ . Gorilla won’t speak of anything to Adrien, the endless silent protector. One who had done his job once more as he watches his charge smile to the cake before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 out of 30 down, tune in tomorrow for my response to the prompt Vampire/Werewolves. Also go to http://bananabreadfan.tumblr.com/ for the entire 30 day prompt set!


End file.
